Easter Bunny Hills
Easter Bunny Hills is the sixth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World One, where a player encounters a bunny stuck in the chocolate. This episode was released on May 10, 2012. The champion title is Chief Egglayer. Story Before episode: The story is that the Easter Bunny needs help because he's stuck in chocolate. First, he says, "AWWW, NUTS!" Second, Tiffi says, "Hi, Mr. Easter Bunny! Gosh, what happened?" Third, the Easter Bunny says, "I am stuck in the chocolate. Please, help me!" After episode: Tiffi will blow a bubblegum that will bring the bunny up. New things *Teleporters are introduced. Levels Difficulty *Easiest level: Level 80 *Hardest level: Level 70 Easter Bunny Hills contains levels 66 to 80. This is one of the few 15-level episodes to have only three level types and it's the episode with most jelly levels. There are some tricky levels in the episode like levels 76, 77, and 79, and the other levels are generally medium. It also contains the extremely notorious level 70 which is one of the hardest level in the game. However, this result is often questioned whether level 70 is truly the hardest level in the game, as the poll suggests an ambiguous trend of level 70 to be "insanely hard". Moreover, the votes of "insanely hard" of level 70 always changes from 60 to 65, but never reaches 70%, which does not satisfy the basic criteria of marking the level to be "insanely hard". Overall, this is a medium episode. This episode is considered to be the hardest episode in World One. There are 9 Jelly Levels, 5 Ingredients Levels and 1 Timed Level. Check out the gallery below for specific levels in this episode! Trivia *It is the only 15-level episode that ends with a Timed Level, Level 80. *Containing 9 jelly levels, it is the episode with most jelly levels. *This is the first episode to have 3 words in it. *This is the first episode with the beginning vowels. *In the Facebook Version, the Easter Bunny presents the Candy Order Levels and says "Collect all the orders!". *Level 69 and levels 71-75 are the levels without teleporters in this episode. *Level 70 is the only level to have 6 candy colours while the rest has 5 or 4 candy colours in this episode. *This is the only episode where all odd-numbered levels is jelly. *Levels 71-79 have a pattern where every odd-numbered level is jelly while every even-numbered level is ingredients level. Gallery/Directory Candycrush78.jpg Aa1.png|Easter Bunny Hills on Facebook After80.PNG|Rescuing the Easter Bunny Level_66.png|Level 66 - Ingredient Drop|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_66 Level_67.png|Level 67 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_67 Level_68.png|Level 68 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_66 Level_69.png|Level 69 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_69 Level_70.png|Level 70 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_70 Level_71.png|Level 71 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_71 Level_72.png|Level 72 - Ingredient Drop|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_72 Level_73.png|Level 73 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_73 Level_74.png|Level 74 - Ingredient Drop|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_74 Level_75.png|Level 75 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_75 Level_76.png|Level 76 - Ingredient Drop|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_76 Level_77.png|Level 77 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_77 Level_78.png|Level 78 - Ingredient Drop|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_78 Level_79.png|Level 79 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_79 Level_80.png|Level 80 - Timed|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_80 Category:Episodes Category:World One